The Dream That Would Come True
by GinnytheWeasleyfanfic
Summary: This is a Romione fanfic. Rated E for Everybody who is a potterhead. about 1000 words.


He was dead. We all knew.

Voldemort lied on the ground, lifeless. Everyone shared a mixture of joy and for some reason a somewhat… depression. It was so silent, it was like everything was dead, but we all knew the only thing dead among us was the Dark Lord. Harry grabbed the Elder Wand as it flew in the air. The Dark Lord exploded into thousand little pieces of black ashes and… vanished. Ron still held me tight. "It's okay, it's okay," he told me. "He's gone. No more." He let go. It wasn't that comfortable when I was being squeezed to death by Ron, so I was a little happier. Harry, Ron, and I walked across the long bridge on top on the huge gap in front of Hogwarts. Harry took Dumbledore's wand and snapped it in two. He dropped it. It went speeding down until I couldn't see it anymore. "Well, that's that," murmured Ron. We took a minute to look back at Hogwarts, all the memories rushing in our heads. Then we all headed home.

"That's the last bloody box," yelled Ron from our new kitchen.

"Be right there," I hollered back from the bedroom. We had moved in together. The wedding was going to be in three weeks and five days. It was booked at a nice church on August 5th at 12:30

"What about food? We just moved in, our refrigerator is totally empty!" I suddenly remembered.

"Okay, how about we go out and buy some groceries? Then, we can go out for dinner to celebrate!" he replied excitedly.

"Good idea," I said.

After settling down a bit in our new home, we went to buy some groceries. Ron and I walked into the muggle store.

"I haven't been to a supermarket in _ages_," I told him. We started off in the frozen section, because over the years I have learned Ron cannot cook_._

"Are you sure you can even microwave this?" I asked him, pointing to some food inside the freezer.

"What's a microwave again?" he asked curiously.

"That thing that you were trying to work at my parents' house," I explained, exhausted from teaching Ron about muggle items. After shopping for about two hours, we went home to change for dinner. I pulled out my old Yule Ball dress from when we were young. I put it on. Surprisingly, it still fit perfectly. I went over to Ron, dressed in a nice suit and tie.

"You look bloody amazing," he said, glaring at my outfit.

"And so do you," I replied sweetly. "Now let's get going." We went outside our mansion, Ron holding my hand on the way. There was a large, limousine parked on our driveway.

"Ron, you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed, giving him a huge kiss.

The driver was very polite, and Ron helped me get inside. There were lights everywhere, flashing like huge eyes blinking down at me. There were also bottles of water, wine, champagne, soda, you name it. The bottles had large glasses with ice and beautiful velvet napkins.

"Ron, you really didn't have to do this," I started to say.

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. I would do anything to please you," Ron replied smoothly.

"You don't have to please _me _anymore. You know that,"

"Well, I wanted to."

"Well, okay then," I said with a small smile. We got to the muggle restaurant.

"Reservation for two under 'Weasley' please," Ron told the French guy at the counter.

"Excusez moi," he said, "there is no 'Wheezy' here"

"Not Wheezy, Weasley." I snapped back.

"You are mistaken, mademoiselle."

I freaked out. "W-E-A-S-L-E-Y! Weasley!"

"Oh, Wheezy. Come this way please."

He led us to a table with only two chairs.

"French cuisine? Do you even know what this is?" I asked Ron, staring down at my menu.

"Fleur recommended it," he replied with a sigh.

"Oh, ew, there's snails on the menu!" I exclaimed.

"After barfing slugs on that Quidditch field, there's no way I'm coming near a snail or slug again," Ron said with a disgusted look on his face. I laughed uncontrollably. After a while, I noticed people had been staring the whole time! The same French man came to us.

"Um, sir and mademoiselle: _get out_," he said rudely.

We made our way outside.

"I've never been kicked out of anywhere before," I said, frozen.

"I owe you two sorries. One, I am sorry for getting you kicked out. And two, for not giving you a nice dinner," Ron said seriously.

I giggled. "Who needs dinner? Let's go wedding shopping!" I exclaimed.

From 7 to 9 'o clock, we bought wedding dresses, bridesmaids' dresses, and tuxedos. We also got save the dates, bouquets, veils, shoes and more. We were looking at wedding songs. We sang our choices to each other.

" La la la la la, la laaaa la….. Hedwig's theme doesn't have lyrics!" I sang.

Ronald picked A Wizard's Witch by Felix Willows.

"I can be your wizard, you can be my witch….." he sang quietly as he looked at more songs by Willows.

_This is a note to the reader: I am fast forwarding to the wedding._

Harry and Ginny were there. Luna and Neville were there. Draco and Pansy were there. All the married couples were there. A Wizard's Witch was playing. Ron pulled me aside before the "I dos."

"Wake up," he said.

"What?"

"Wake up, Mione. Wake up!" he repeated.

Everything became a blur. I opened my eyes. I was on a beach near a small cottage.

" Merlin's beard, Ronald. What happened? Is this our honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?" he made a confused but satisfied face. "You passed out. Bellatrix was torturing you," he said.

"Oh," I replied. From that day, I didn't tell anybody, ever, but I knew it was the dream that would come true.


End file.
